bearfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What's in the Mail, Today? (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "What's in the Mail, Today?" Season 1, episode 9. Transcript Welcome, What's in the Mail, Today? (song), What's That Smell? oh hi It's so good to see you And you're just in time I was just about to check the mail Ah look We have mail Yes What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It is a picture that my grandpa drew of grandma dancing with a kangaroo It could be a cookie recipe from my aunt who says she thinks the world of me It is a story from a magazine about a monkey in a submarine I would laugh to see a photograph of my good friend jumpin rope with a giraffe What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today It would be fun to send a letter back Ooh hoo, yeah it makes me smile to think my friends will say I wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today What's in the mail Today I wonder wonder wonder What's in the mail Today What's in the What's in the mail Today Oooh Well Let's see what we have in the mail Today Wow We got a lot of stuff in the mail Come on let's take this inside Hmm. Wait a minute. What's that smell? Hmm. It's you. Bear: I have an idea. Pip? Pop? Pip and Pop: Yes, Bear? Bear: How would you two like to deliver the mail today? Pip and Pop: Deliver the mail? Pop: Us? Pip: Deliver the mail? Pip and Pop: Yeah. Pop: Neither rain Pip: Nor snow Pop: Nor dark of night Pip and Pop: Will stop us otters from gettin' the mail there, right? Bear: Right. Tutter: I always wanted a letter, Bear. My very first letter ever. (giggles) Bear: Treelo!!! Pip: Whoa, that bear can really yell! Pop: You can say that again. Pip: Whoa, that bear can really yell! Pop: No, I meant... Oh, never mind. Bear: Treelo!!! Bear: Treelo, where'd you get all those feathers? Treelo: (babbles) Bear: Oh, your friends send you feathers. But... what do you do with all of them? Treelo: (babbles) Bear: Ah, you look at them. (nods) Sounds good. Tutter (Dear Grandma) Thank you for mending the holes in my clothes For making me waffles For wiping my nose For sewing me warm winter booties to cover my toes Whoa Thanks for the chocolate cakes covered with cheese For teaching me how to say "thanks" in Chinese For buying me Supermouse band-aids to cover my knees Bear You wanna say all that This piece of paper's too small Tutter (Oh gee, you're right, Bear.) Bear How 'bout Dear Grandma Flutter, Love, Tutter Tutter (with Bear) I guess that says it all You taught me to squeak and to scurry and scrawl (Scurry and crawl) You taught me to gnaw my way right through a wall (Right through a wall) You showed me the best way to slam dunk a basketball Bear (Really?) Tutter (with Bear) Oh, Granny! There's so much to say Wanna sing, wanna shout (Dear Grandma Flutter) I just hope I'm not leaving anything out (Me too!) But I know that you know Just what I am talking about Bear So many things to say Why not just give her a call? Tutter (No, Bear. I don't need to.) Dear Grandma Flutter, Love, Tutter You know that says it all Tutter and Bear Dear Grandma Flutter, Love, Tutter I guess that says it all. Tutter (Bear, do you have a stamp?) Shadow: (narrating) A-Tisket, a-Tasket, A green and yellow basket. I wrote a letter to my love. Girl-Dear Poindexter, have a lovely time at camp. Shadow: (narrating) And on the way I dropped it, dropped it, A little puppy picked it up Dog-Oh, look...a letter! That'll do it! Shadow: (narrating) And put it in his pocket, pocket *Dog hums with Shadow as he walks by* Ojo: Hey, let's go on a pretend vacation. Bear: What a great idea. Ojo: Hey, we'll go to Ojo Island. Pip and Pop: Yeah. Ojo: With all the coconuts and the bananas and the mulberries... Pip and Pop: And clams... Luna Discusses About Mail and The Goodbye Song Bear: Luna, oh, Luna. Ah, there she is. Hey, Luna. How you doing? Luna: Great, Bear. I was just casting my glow over this world I loved so much. How are things in The Big Blue House? Bear: We all had kinds of mail come to the house today. Luna: Oh, that must have caused quite a stir. Bear: You bet, the otters couldn't wait to deliver it all over the House. Luna: So, what came in the mail, Bear? Bear: Well, Tutter got his first letter ever, it came from his Grandma. Luna: Oh, is there anything better than a letter from Grandma? Bear: Well, maybe getting a feather in the mail. Luna: Let me guess. For Treelo. Both: (laughing) Bear: Or maybe Ojo getting a postcard from her uncle in Australia. Luna: Oh. Bear: And Tutter sent a letter back to his Grandma. Luna: Well, when you send a letter back to someone, it makes them feel so good. Bear: Hey, you're right, Luna. Luna: Well, what can I say, Bear? I'm the Moon. Both: (laughing) Luna: Well, I'd love to stay, but the world needs my light. Bear: Uh, would you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: Nothing would be finer. Bear: Oh, I almost forgot. Tutter: By the way. Bear and Tutter: Keep those cards and letters coming! Tutter: Bear, can we check the mail again? Bear: Sure, Tutter. Tomorrow.Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 Transcripts